OC request
by Shadow knight39
Summary: I need characters for new Super Sentai fanfic I'm going to do soon. Everything you need to now is inside.
1. Chapter 1

I need OC ideas for a future Super Sentai fanfic that I would like to upload later in the new year. The team will be Car based and called Driving Sentai Accelranger. You can post an OC for either a team member, villain, or even mentor.

The main plot line is a group of different individuals from around the world gather together to combat a great evil using the different powers given to them by augmenting their bodies to match their vehicles.

Here's a layout for OC registration.

Name:

Age:(Prefered age is 13-30 for different characters)

Gender:

Appearance:

Color:

Motif:(What type of car are they based on)

Mecha:

Powers:

Personality:

Weapons:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Post your OC by either review or by PM.

Arigato and Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the team members I have selected so far.

Name:Ryuga Takahashi  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Male  
>Appearance:Brown<br>hair, brown eyes,dark skin, 182cm,sometimes with sunglasses  
>Clothes:Red shirt with brown coat &amp; crimson jeans with red shoes<br>Color: Red  
>Vehicle:Race Car<br>Mecha:Lion  
>Powers:Ultimate speed attack and his strengh<br>Personality:Fearless,Powerfull,Strongest in the team,calm  
>Weapons:Nitro gun,Mach saber<br>Likes:Fitness,Racing,Martial arts,Music  
>Dislikes:annoying sounds,creepyidiotic people

Name: Mika Fujisaki

Age:13

Gender: female

Appearance: long brown hair normally tied into a ponytail, pale(ish) skin, and dark blue eyes. Clothes are a white shirt, black vest that's open, black jeans, black fedora, and black boots  
>Color: black<br>Motif: RV  
>Mecha: wolf<br>Powers: Unable to feel pain for 10 minutes, after that, any damage she takes, the pain of it will be multiplied by 10  
>Personality: can be nice at times, although mostly sarcastic and respects anyone who doesdid something to deserve the respect  
>Weapons: Naginata, Sai, and katana<br>Likes: kendo, figure skating, training with her mom, and video games  
>Dislikes: anyone who hurts people she cares about, vegetables, horror stuff, and boys. (She's a thirteen year old girl. What do you expect.)<p>

Name: Hinata Sakurai  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Female  
>Appearance: short chestnut hair and brown eyes. (Clothing): white headband and jacket, black shirt and shorts, and you can come up with her shoes.<br>Color: White  
>Motif: jet<br>Mecha: sparrow  
>Powers: she can control ice but prefers not to<br>Personality: Nice, helps those in need (and that sometimes includes the enemy), and but (if you choose her) Mika rubs her sarcasm off onto Hinata, who will only be sarcastic every now and then  
>Weapons: Fan, Spear, and Bow and Arrow<br>Likes: helping those in need, training, and figure skating  
>Dislikes: horror stuff, using her power, and men<p>

Name: Emiko Yukimara  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Female  
>Appearance: long black straight elbow-length hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 5'5" (Clothes: pink crop top with black overall shorts and black high top converse)<br>Color: Pink  
>Motif: Motorcycle<br>Mecha: Eagle  
>Powers: Abilities of shapeshifting and moving at extraordinary speed<br>Personality: clumsy, smart, courageous, and impatient  
>Weapons: bow and arrow, blaster, sword, and sai<br>Likes: dancing, karate, kung-fu, gymnastic, rapping, acting, and parkour  
>Dislikes: chocolate, waiting on people, and camping<p>

That is all if your OC wasn't chosen I apologize. I'm still looking for a blue ranger and some villans, but I already got a mentor from my friend. Thank you and have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3

These are the members of earths newest sentai team, Driving Sentai Accelranger

Name:Ryuga Takahashi  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Male  
>Appearance:Brown<br>hair, brown eyes,dark skin, 182cm,sometimes with sunglasses  
>Clothes:Red shirt with brown coat &amp; crimson jeans with red shoes<br>Color: Red  
>Vehicle:Race Car<br>Mecha:Lion  
>Powers:Ultimate speed attack and his strengh<br>Personality:Fearless,Powerfull,Strongest in the team,calm  
>Weapons:Nitro gun,Mach saber<br>Likes:Fitness,Racing,Martial arts,Music  
>Dislikes:annoying sounds,creepyidiotic people

Takeru Fujisaki  
>Age: 20<br>Gender: Male  
>Appearance: short brown hair and dark blue eyes<br>Clothes: black jacket, blue shirt, black jeans  
>Color: blue<br>Motif: helicopter  
>Mecha: phoenix<br>Powers: can lift objects with his mind  
>Personality: overprotective of his little sister, kind<br>Weapons: sword, gun, axe  
>Likes: his sister, training with Mika and their mom, kendo, and music<br>Dislikes: boys trying to ask his sister out, anything sweet, and the color pink

Name: Mika Fujisaki

Age:13

Gender: female

Appearance: long brown hair normally tied into a ponytail, pale(ish) skin, and dark blue eyes. Clothes are a white shirt, black vest that's open, black jeans, black fedora, and black boots  
>Color: black<br>Motif: RV  
>Mecha: wolf<br>Powers: Unable to feel pain for 10 minutes, after that, any damage she takes, the pain of it will be multiplied by 10  
>Personality: can be nice at times, although mostly sarcastic and respects anyone who doesdid something to deserve the respect  
>Weapons: Naginata, Sai, and katana<br>Likes: kendo, figure skating, training with her mom, and video games  
>Dislikes: anyone who hurts people she cares about, vegetables, horror stuff, and boys. (She's a thirteen year old girl. What do you expect.)<p>

Name: Hinata Sakurai  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Female  
>Appearance: short chestnut hair and brown eyes. (Clothing): white headband and jacket, black shirt and shorts, and you can come up with her shoes.<br>Color: White  
>Motif: jet<br>Mecha: sparrow  
>Powers: she can control ice but prefers not to<br>Personality: Nice, helps those in need (and that sometimes includes the enemy), and but (if you choose her) Mika rubs her sarcasm off onto Hinata, who will only be sarcastic every now and then  
>Weapons: Fan, Spear, and Bow and Arrow<br>Likes: helping those in need, training, and figure skating  
>Dislikes: horror stuff, using her power, and men<p>

Name: Emiko Yukimara  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Female  
>Appearance: long black straight elbow-length hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 5'5" (Clothes: pink crop top with black overall shorts and black high top converse)<br>Color: Pink  
>Motif: Motorcycle<br>Mecha: Eagle  
>Powers: Abilities of shapeshifting and moving at extraordinary speed<br>Personality: clumsy, smart, courageous, and impatient  
>Weapons: bow and arrow, blaster, sword, and sai<br>Likes: dancing, karate, kung-fu, gymnastic, rapping, acting, and parkour  
>Dislikes: chocolate, waiting on people, and camping<p>

That is all if your OC wasn't chosen I apologize. I'm still looking for some villansas well as a rival for Accel Red. I will post the villians form later this week. Thank you and good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the OC form for the villians of Driving Sentai Accelranger. I will only choose four OC, five if one deserves it.

Name:

Gender:

Race:

Motif: (What it looks like)

Affiliation:

Appearance:(Human form and Kaijin form)

Personality:

Powers:

Weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Rival Ranger:


End file.
